


限制高潮pwp

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: Oswald请求Edward在阿卡姆保护他，Edward表示任何东西都是有代价的。





	限制高潮pwp

“所以说，你是来寻求我的帮助的？Oswald。”Edward坐在阿卡姆的单人房间里的椅子上，看着眼前瑟瑟发抖的小鸟。  
这只小鸟脸上有些淤青，黑色的头发乱糟糟地趴在头上，嘴角还渗着血。

Oswald从来都不是那种能在阿卡姆混的风生水起的人，他通常是用金钱和权力来控制人们，但是这里是阿卡姆，没有人在意这些。比起他，Edward显然更能在这里过得好，他聪明，狡猾，对这些在阿卡姆的病人了如指掌，更重要的是，他是在这里唯一能帮助他的人。

所以Oswald选择来求助他。  
“是的Edward，拜托了，帮帮我！”他实在无法忍受那些疯子的折磨和殴打。  
“可是什么事都是有代价的，不是吗？”Edward抬起自己的手指，抵住下巴，饶有兴趣地看着Oswald。  
“你想要什么我都可以给你！等我出去以后！什么都可以。”Oswald拉住他的衣角，像是在抓住一根救命的稻草一样。  
“不不不，不需要等那么久。”Edward用右手抚上Oswald带着淤青的脸颊，让他发出了“嘶”的吸气声。“我想要的东西你现在就有。”  
Oswald迷惑地眨了眨眼睛“所以你答应我了？”  
“只要你照着我说的做。”Edward给了他一个意味不明的笑容。  
“我会的！只要……只要你保证帮我！”  
“我保证。”Edward收回了自己的手，调整了一下坐姿，双腿交叉，躺在坐椅靠背上。“现在，爬到桌子上去。”  
“什么？”Oswald不太明白自己听到了什么。  
“你说了，会照着我说的做，现在，我让你爬到桌子上去。”  
Oswald抿了抿嘴唇，磨蹭了几下，缓缓地爬上了桌子。他站在桌子中央，手足无措地看着Edward。  
“脱掉你的衣服。”  
Edward说。  
Oswald一下就被定在了原地，他黑色的瞳孔因为吃惊而放大。“什么？你说……”  
“脱掉你的衣服。”Edward重复了一遍，他加重了语气，棕色的眼睛看起来有些微笑。  
Oswald不由自主地抖了一下，他咽了咽口水，伸出颤抖地双手开始缓缓地脱光自己。他解开上衣的扣子，一点点将手臂从衣袖里缓缓拿出。冰冷的空气接触到他的皮肤，让他忍不出起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
Edward目不转睛地盯着Oswald，他的目光滑过他消瘦的身体，苍白的肌肤，还有胸前粉嫩的两点。  
Oswald脱掉了上衣，站在原地等待着Edward的下一道命令。  
“把你的裤子也脱掉，包括内裤。”Edward开口了，说出另一道让Oswald惊恐的命令。  
Oswald在犹豫着拒绝。  
“你想让我们的协议作废吗？Oswald。”  
“不！Ed！”Oswald在思考之前就拒绝了Edward的问题。如果现在的屈辱能换来之后的安全，他没理由要拒绝，而且，如果是Edward的话……  
Oswald闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，将手伸向了裤子。  
裤子缓缓被褪下，露出Oswald的腰，大腿，还有他黑色的耻毛自己双腿间微微挺立的欲望。  
“哇哦。”Oswald在黑暗中听见Edward的声音。“只是我看着你脱衣服，就让你硬了吗？”  
Oswald在颤抖，羞耻感让他不敢睁开自己的眼睛。  
“睁开眼睛，Oswald。”Edward命令他，“跪下来。”  
Oswald缓缓地睁开眼睛，发现Edward棕色的大眼睛紧紧地盯着自己。他在Edward的注视下跪在了桌子上，金属冰冷的温度让Oswald膝盖一痛。  
“不不不！”Edward突然出声，“不是这么跪。”他抬起右手，将食指和中指分开“把你的腿张开，让我看清楚点。”  
Oswald顺从地张开了双膝，他注意到Edward的视线落在了他的下体。他感觉自己的喉咙有些发干，不断地在心里希望事情快点结束，但是Edward显然不会如他所愿。  
“现在”Edward提高了自己的音量“用手握住你自己的阴茎，在我面前……”  
他停顿了一下，“自慰。”  
Oswald只觉得血液一下子涌上了他的脸颊，“Ed，别这样……我……”  
但是Edward没有理会他，他只是用自己的眼睛看着Oswald。  
Oswald咬了咬唇深吸了一口气，缓缓地伸出右手，在Edward的注视下，握住了自己的欲望。  
“好的，现在”Edward的嘴角勾了起来“想象我……不，想象有一个人，站在你的面前，把手指伸进你的嘴里。”  
Oswald看着Edward的眼睛，看着他高耸的颧骨，开始缓缓套弄着自己，同时，想象他靠近自己。他伸出修长白净的手指，放进了自己的嘴里。  
“你用舌头卷住他的手指，饥渴地用嘴吮吸，吞咽。”  
他想像着Edward微凉的指腹触过自己的舌尖，他含住他的手指，像是在品尝一根棒棒糖一样地舔弄着。口水把Edward的手指打湿，透明的液体从他的嘴角滑落。  
他的嘴中因为想象而分泌出了口水。  
“他的另一只手，揉捏着你的乳头。”  
他想像Edward抬起另一只手，用拇指和食指抓住他左侧地乳头开始揉捏，刺痛感从那里传来，粉色的乳头立刻挺立了起来。  
Oswald忍不住加快了手上的动作，快感一点点地在积聚着，阴茎变得更加肿胀。  
“你兴奋起来了啊，Oz。”Edward坐在那里，看着面色潮红的Oswald跪在桌上自慰，他自己的阴茎也在裤子里硬了起来。  
“喜欢别人看着你自慰吗？回答我，Oz”  
Oswald套弄着自己，羞耻感让他的身体更加敏感，他觉得自己的浑身都在发热。  
“哈……啊……是的。”他的眼角渗出泪水，双唇颤抖。“我喜欢……哈……你看着我自慰。”  
“天哪Oswald，”Edward将眼前的美景收入眼中。“这里没有镜子真的太可惜了，你应该看看自己现在淫荡的样子。”  
Oswald闭上眼睛，Edward的话语让他感到难堪，身体却难以抑制地有了更多的反应，啜泣声从他嘴里传出，他觉得自己马上就要达到高潮了。  
Edward在这个时候站了起来，他来到Oswald的面前，捧起他的脸。“还没有到时候，Oswald，现在我还不允许你高潮。握住你自己。”  
Oswald睁开眼睛，水汽弥漫在绿色的眼睛里。“Ed，求求你……哈……Ed……”  
Edward拍开他握住自己的手，缓缓地用自己的手握住了他的阴茎，堵住了他快要喷射的欲望。Oswald哭泣了出来，他真的忍不住了。泪水从他的眼角掉落“Ed，求求你，让我……哈……让我……”  
“让你什么？”Edward靠近他的耳朵，问道。  
“求求你让我射出来。”  
Oswald几乎是哭着说出来的。  
“不。”Edward残忍地拒绝了他，用另一只手拉住他的手，“还没结束呢。给你自己扩张。”  
Oswald无法拒绝Edward，他只能一边哭泣，一边颤抖着将手伸向自己的下体。  
由于勃起被另一个握住，Oswald以跪姿很难将手指送入那个从未被人触及的隐秘小穴，他缓缓地坐在了桌子上，冰冷的温度让他的身体瑟缩了一下。他将自己的双腿慢慢放到面前，将自己的身体毫无保留地展现在Edward的面前。  
他轻轻将手指送入后穴，紧密的穴肉立刻包裹住了他的手指，一缩一缩地将它们向里吸。因为之前的自慰，他的全身都敏感极了，仅仅将手指塞进去就已经让Oswald浑身颤抖，抑制不住地呻吟。可是他的手法太过于生疏，再加上前面被Edward堵住的欲望渐渐变得胀痛，他无法克制住自己瘫软的身体，倒在Edward的胸口处。  
“Ed，我快受不了了……放开我好不好……”他将眼泪抹在Edward的病服上，讨好地蹭着他。Edward低下头吻了吻他的头发，伸出另一只手，将一只手指和Oswald的手指一起挤进了他紧致的后穴。  
Oswald在他的肩头发出一声闷哼，左手抓紧了Edward的衣服。Edward笑了笑，又加入了一根手指。Oswald挣扎了几下，哭出声来“Ed……Ed……我好难受……你别这样……求你了……”  
Edward没有理会他，开始快速地抽插着自己的手指，指尖摩擦着他的穴肉，发出色情的声音。Oswald靠在Edward的肩头浑身颤抖，他张开嘴巴，像是离开水的鱼，却无法发出任何声音。Edward一个刺入，几乎将手指整根没入Oswald，Oswald浑身抽搐了一下，在没有射精的情况下高潮了。他发出了一阵抽泣，然后瘫倒在Edward胸口，没了动静。  
Edward抽出了自己的手指，上面满是Oswald后穴黏腻的液体。他终于放开Oswald的阴茎轻柔地抱住了他，用低沉的嗓音在他耳边说“Oswald，你真的太敏感了，我只用手指就把你操到高潮了。”  
Oswald没有回话，Edward握住他的肩膀去看他的脸，这只可怜的小鸟双眼已经失去了聚焦，呆呆地看着Edward。  
Edward轻松地把他从桌上抱起，放在了一边的床上，解开了自己的裤子，阴茎从他的内裤里迫不及待地蹦了出来。实际上，他的阴茎从Oswald开始脱衣服地时候就硬了起来，他看着他把自己脱光，在他面前自慰哭泣，他硬到几乎发疼，现在，终于是他可以释放自己的时候了。  
几乎不需要任何润滑，Edward非常轻松地进入了Oswald狭窄的通道，肠壁迅速地将他的阴茎包裹起来，没有一丝空隙。Edward长叹了一声，他从未有在别人地体内有过如此完美的感受，他的勃起被Oswald后穴的每一块肉吮吸着，紧紧地摩擦着。他调整好姿势开始缓慢地抽插，Oswald无力地抬起手拦住他的脖子，嘴里发出了不知道是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟。  
Edward加快了速度，肆无忌惮地在Oswald的体内抽插着，他的阴茎一次次的抽离Oswald的后穴，又一次次的整根没入，那个小穴像是一张不知满足的小嘴，不断地吞吐着。房间里回响着肉体碰撞的声音。  
Oswald似乎已经神智不清了，他一边流着眼泪，一边不停地说着“Ed，我爱你。”，“求求你，别这样”之类的胡话。他的阴茎随着Edward的运动轻轻击打着自己的小腹，最后在Edward一个猛烈的冲刺中将所有的欲望喷射殆尽。  
Oswald的后穴一阵紧缩，死死咬住了Edward，让他再也无法克制，随着他一起进入了高潮。滚烫的精液涌入Oswald的小洞，将他填地满满的。  
Edward喘息了几口，将自己的阴茎抽了出来，粘稠的精液从洞口缓缓流出。而Oswald，这几天来精神与肉体上的折磨和刚才激烈的性爱让他再也没有多余的精力去思考和说话，他终于一头栽倒在Edward的床上昏睡过去。Edward看着睡着的Oswald，将自己和他简单的清理了一下，动作是他自己都未意识到的温柔。  
他躺上这张狭窄的床，从背后抱住了赤裸的Oswald，在他耳边说，“Oswald，你要记住，总有一天我会杀了你。”  
“只有我能杀了你。”  
所以在此之前，我会好好保护你的。


End file.
